


An Unexpected Bond

by booitsbam



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booitsbam/pseuds/booitsbam
Summary: Arthur and John have acted like your brothers since you join the gang, and this means you’ve never spoke a word to Micah before. Dutch, wanting everyone to just get along, sends your brother-like friends away on a mission and send you and Micah on a different mission. You really don’t want to go because of what you’ve heard of this blonde man, but Dutch doesn’t take no for an answer in this situation. Might as well try to figure this apparently awful man out while you're with him, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally published, then deleted, an answer to an anon on tumblr without saving the request. My brain is really messed up right now and I’m in such a bad mood from accidentally posting an unfinished piece and deleting it without saving the request, and also because yesterday marked 3 months since my childhood dog passed away. I’m sorry if this sucks, but I just feel awful for panicking so badly that I didn’t save the request. Also I haven’t actually looked this over, so mistakes most likely have been made. I’m too tired and upset to look over it right. And I will forever suck at endings, so don’t heckle me too hard.
> 
> Basically the anon asked for a reader who’s been told to stay away from Micah, but one day they interact and they find he’s not as bad as everyone said. Also, Micah is surprised to find a friend in the reader.
> 
> Edit: I went through a fixed the mistakes I could see, but if you see any other errors, please message me or comment them! Any [constructed] criticisms help!

There’s never a normal day in the Van der Linde camp; you’re all outlaws so what is normal to you? Normal to you always changes now that your traveling and living with them.

When you joined them, you were told by multiple members (namely Arthur and John) to stay away from Micah.

“He’s bad news,” The older of the two told you sternly one day when you two and John went into town, “And honestly, I don’t want anyone else getting hurt from his ignorance and stupidity.”

They both acted as your older brothers, it was nice to have someone looking out for you. Anytime Dutch said anything about pairing you with Micah for any reason (even just to simply go to town for supplies), they’d volunteers take your place. It was sweet, but also utterly annoying. You could take care of yourself; you had been before you join and could continue to do so.

You just let them have their brotherly moments though and roll your eyes at them. Micah seemed upset most times they did this, but quickly went back to his normal self. It made you curious why that one thing would make him mad, however you didn’t bother yourself to figure it out.

Through the few months you’ve been in the gang, you made friends with most everyone, apart from Micah and a select few that were completely by choice. Bill put off a vibe that rubbed you the wrong way, Mrs. Grimshaw reminded you way too much of your neighbor who basically raised you and you didn’t want to disappoint her like you did poor old Mrs. Kingston, and Reverend Swanson was always too high off whatever he had gotten his hands on to talk to. Still, you acted as polite as you could towards them, just as you would the rest of the gang.

One day will stick with you throughout your life though. Dutch must have planned this for a while; he sends Arthur and John off on a mission. They’re reluctant to leave you behind but can’t necessarily say no to Dutch. _So, this is what it’s like to have brothers?_ You reassure them that you could in fact live a day or four without them watching you like a hawk.

“Have fun, boys!” You wave at them with a loud laugh as you run beside their horses, “Don’t get in too much trouble!”

John’s the one to match your laugh and stop to rustle your hair, “You’re the one who needs to stay out of trouble. Don’t be afraid to tell Dutch no about anything.” You know what he means by that.

“Just go,” You fix your hair as they leave and smile at your brother figures leave the camp before turning around to return to Pearson’s makeshift kitchen, “So, chef, what are you teaching me today?”

“Actually,” You pull an annoyed face as you hear the rough voice behind you. You adore Dutch, he is a decent leader most days, but others, you just want a day without hearing his voice, “I need you and Micah to run an errand for me.”

You turn around quick to face the leader and scoff, “Um, no? Arthur and John rather me not go out of camp without them. You know this.”

“You’re a big girl,” You cringe, “You say that to them a lot, do you not? It’s just a short trip a few towns over. Besides, you’ve been here for how long now and have yet to even speak with Micah without the boys hovering?”

“But I don’t wanna,” You whine like a child, pouting when Dutch laughs at your behavior, “I wanna learn to cook with Mr. Pearson.”

“And I want you to go with Micah to find something for me.”

You let out another whine and stomp your foot, “Fine. But you’re the one to tell the boys what you made me do.”

Dutch grins, “Perfect. Go get ready, wear something nice. You’re going to a higher society town that we’re used to.”

You groan and give Pearson a small wave before going to your tent to change into your best dress and checking over your appearance. You sigh as you hastily pull your hair up off your neck into a bun on the back on your head and walk out of your dwelling. You hear a whistle from your left and see your favorite Irishman.

“Seems a girl can clean up,” He laughs and throws an arm around your shoulder, “Where ya goin’ anyways?”

You playful push him away, “Boy, go back to Karen. I’m suppose to go into so town with Micah.”

“Aye, have fun with that one.”

You think over your next words carefully, “Why does no one like him? Arthur and John told me to stay away from him, but no one ever tells me why other than,” You mimic Arthur’s voice badly, “’He’s bad news, blah blah blah. Let’s go fishin’, kid.’”

The ginger laughs at your impression of the large man, “He’s just not the best person to be around. Real jerk, that one is. Be care ‘round him too, got a big temper.”

You nod as you hear your name called from across the camp. You look around to see Dutch and Micah approaching you, “Thank you, Sean,” You smile at him as he says goodbye and wishes you luck.

Your name is said again by the older man, “Whenever you’re ready, you two can leave out.”

“I’m ready whenever Mr. Bell is.”

The blonde man nods and starts walking towards the horses to set his suitcase behind the saddle. You bid a goodbye to Dutch with a smile and follow your new partner. He mounts his horse and waits for you to do the same on your own.

You pull yourself up on your gorgeous steed, sitting sidesaddle and your own suitcase tied on your horse’s hindquarter, and the pair of you start on your journey. You notice he doesn’t pay attention to you, just riding as if he was alone, so you pipe up, “You know, Mr. Bell, we haven’t been properly introduced.”

“I know who you are, (L/N), there aint no need for any introduction.”

You pout at his rudeness and turn your head back to the road, “One sentence from you already shows the boys are right about you.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, girl.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. You aren’t proving them wrong though with how you’re acting. I actually preferred the lack of conversation now.”

You see him roll his eyes and shake his head out of the corner of your eye. The two of you stay quiet for the rest of the ride to the town you’re meant to stay in.

“What exactly are we supposed to be doing anyway?”

“We gotta get some information about some big guy in town,” He shrugs, “I wasn’t really listenin’ to Dutch after a few minutes, if I’m honest.”

“Well that’s a first from what I do know of you,” You laugh a little, “Arthur says you’re always glued to Mr. Van der Linde like a fly in honey.”

Micah lets out a sound that is really close to a growl and doesn’t reply. You turn your head to look at him as the two of you rode up to a hitching post, “You know, you ain’t always gotta be in a sour mood…”

He watches you as you side down from your horse and give her a loving pat before you look at him, “What?”

You roll your eyes at him, “I certainly haven’t a clue where we’re suppose to go, so you might wanna get your sour ass down from your horse and lead the way.”

The blonde scowls at you before doing what you suggested, and walking towards a hotel, “We have to wait ‘til tomorrow to try and get the information needed. Dutch said they’re expecting a newlywed couple, he apparently wrote them that a room would be needed today-”

You interrupt him, “And we’re the couple? That’s funny. We haven’t spoke until today, how are we supposed to act as a couple madly in love?”

“I know how you got into this life,” He huffs at you, “You’re a con artist and an actress. But, hey, maybe you’re not as great an actress as the gang says.”

“Is that a challenge?” You blink at him, “Because if this is a challenge, I’ll prove you wrong.”

He chuckles and holds his arm out to you, “Your time starts now then.”

“Oh, it’s on, Mr. Bell,” You grab his arm as if you two were the loving couple Dutch wrote the hotel about, “Lead the way, dearest husband.”

He holds back another laugh before walking the two of you to the hotel’s front desk, “I believe my brother wrote you that he bought us a room for our honeymoon.”

“Name, sir?”

“Smith,” Micah says, “Lewis and Victoria Smith.”

The receptionist nods, skimming down the names of expected guest before grabbing a set of keys and handing them to the blonde, “Here you are, congratulations.”

You smile sweetly at the man behind the desk and pull yourself closer to Micah to hide your face against his arm as if you are fluster, “Thank you, sir. I still can’t believe this is real.”

You can feel Micah’s pulse quicken and you want to laugh at his sudden nervousness, which makes you gratefully you thought to hide your face shyly. The man at the desk smiles at the display, “I’m sure you’re both very happy. It’s not everyday you bind yourself to the love of your life.”

You look up at Micah and pull a loving smile on your lips, “So happy!” You lean your head against his shoulder and look at the man across from the two of you, “I know he doesn’t look it, but he is too; he’s the one who proposed to me after all. He’s just such a sourpuss sometimes, but it’s something I love about him.”

The blonde man looks down at you before pulling his arm out of your grasp and putting his hand on your hip, “You’re the only one I ever smile at, sweetheart.”

You almost gasp at the contact on your side but keep up the act by turning your body to face him and leaning up to kiss his cheek, “I love your smile, cowboy,” You whisper to him when he turns his face. There’s a moment of silence as you look into each other’s eyes; yeah, you’ve only been this up close to Micah today, but has his eyes always been this beautiful shade of blue? Bright enough to see the blue but deep enough to have them confused for grey…

A cough brings you both out of your minds, and you look away from him embarrassed, “Your room is ready. I could…tell our workers not to disturb you if you’d like.” Oh, great, here comes more flushing of your ears and cheeks.

“That’ll be perfect,” You thank whoever is up there that Micah said something because you know you won’t be able to hold a steady word or form a coherent sentence after that moment you just shared with the man you’re not supposed to even talk to, “We’ll take a leave them. Thank you.”

His hand is still holding your waist as the pair of you walk up the stairs to your room. As he opens the door, you slip out from his hold and walk over to the window quickly to open it.

“I’ll hand it to you, your acting ain’t half bad.”

You nod, “Yours either,” You stay facing the window, glad for the soft breeze flowing into the room to calm you. You feel his hands on your hips again and turn your head back to look at Micah with a brow raised, “What do you think you’re doing?”

He shrugs and smiles at you, “Just wanted to see what was so interestin’ outside,” Damn, you actually do love his smile, what the hell?

You look back outside, “Just needing some air is all, it’s kind of stuffy in this place with all these layers.”

“We are husband and wife,” He whispers in your ear, “You can shed a few layers if you want.”

You turn around to face him, “Micah!” You could feel your face heating up, “That’s so inappropriate. First, you’re a complete asshole and ignoring me the whole way here, and now you’re trying to seduce me? My opinion of you wasn’t high as it was, but it’s depleting now.”

His stupid hands are still holding your hips and keeping you close to him, “Your opinion didn’t seem so bad earlier when you couldn’t look away from me.”

“Shut up,” You push his shoulder before crossing your arms and look away, “You have nice eyes. They’re a pretty color.”

He doesn’t reply, instead he just stands there holding you and staring at the side of your face in confusion. You eventually look back at him when you hadn’t heard him say anything back. Your breath gets stuck in your throat again as you see his eyes one more, “Thank you, (Y/N).” God, why does your name sound so good coming out of his mouth?

“No problem,” You breath out, “You’re not as bad as everyone says…but you’re still a sourpuss.”

“I thought you said you loved that about me?” He smirks as he references what you said to the receptionist just moments earlier.

“I was talking about my fake husband, Mr. Lewis Smith, who happens to have a similar personality to you. However, Mrs. Victoria Smith is nothing like me, therefore, your cheekiness isn’t valid.”

“You’re a funny girl,” He laughs, “Get dressed for bed. We got work to do tomorrow.”

“We’re sharing the bed?”

“I mean, honestly I was gonna be a gentleman for once and sleep in the floor, but I think I like teasing you.”

You chuckle softly and turn to close the window, “You, Mr. Bell, are a rotten man.”

“Maybe. But I have a feeling you don’t mind that anymore.”

You look at him with a smile, “Nah, you’re alright. I’m just gonna have to explain this unexpected friendship to Arthur and John.”

“You might want to pray for me then, sweetheart.”

“Rotten man.”

“Pretty girl.”

“Just go away so I can change, dammit.” The pair of you laugh as he leaves.

 _Maybe,_ you think to yourself, _He just needed a friend to bring him out of his mean streak…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> do u have anything for micah? like just anything. scraps of writing or just a dumb hc you don't like. i need micah content im thirsting over my ratman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never updated this for the second part from tumblr....sorry

You had finished changing and put a robe over your nightgown before going to the door to let Micah know he could come back in now. You open the door with a smile, only for it to fall when you see him leaning against the wall flirting with one of the servant girls. _Why does this hurt?_

Neither pay attention to you as you stand against the door frame with your arms crossed, well at least not until you clear your throat. Oh that surprised look on Micah’s face makes you want to hold your stomach laughing, but you keep a neutral look on your face.

“Excuse me,” You smile sweetly at the woman, “But I’d like my husband back please.”

The woman’s blonde locks pulled back in a ponytail swings around as she looks at you then your left hand, “I don’t see no ring.”

You laugh, “I don’t like wearing it while we make love, I’m afraid I’m going to hurt my sweet man with the diamond. We’re on our honeymoon and trying for a baby this week.”

Micah stands there in silence; whether he’s angry you interrupted his fun or he’s surprised by your scene, your uncertain. The woman however turns back to him, “So you were trying to bed me while your wife waits for you and what’s to start a family? That’s low, sir,” She looks back over her shoulder, “And miss, you might need to fuck him more often if he’s straying like this.”

You roll your eyes as she walks off, and you walk back into the room. The blond man follows you with a grin, “What was that about, doll?”

“Don’t call me that, asshole,” You glare at him, “You pitch this story that we’re married and then go flirt with a whore. Do you know how that makes me out to be? No, you don’t. You just care about how you look, which ain’t too good either way. God, and to think I was actually enjoying my time with you.”

He frowns as he steps over to you and grabs your hands, “I’m sorry.”

“What?” You look up at him confused, “Micah Bell is sorry?”

He nods, moving your hands to his shoulders and his hands to your hips, “I’m sorry, my wife,” He grins and kisses your forehead gently, “I’ll never stray from you again.”

You laugh softly with your cheeks warming up, “And now you’re sweet talking. You’re gonna make me think you’re really wanting to put a ring on my hand if you keep this up.”

“So what if I do?”

You look up at him with your eyebrows raised and your hand moving down to his chest, “What? But we just properly met today…why would you…”

“Just ‘cause we really met today doesn’t mean I don’t know you well,” He looks away as his own cheeks flush slightly, “I’ve heard about you from the others and watched you a bit.”

You giggle and raise up to press your lips to his rosey cheek, “Micah Bell being adorable is something I never knew I needed to see. I might just need that ring now if you’re gonna be like this around me.”

He looks back down at you with a sheepish smile, “I’ll go get you one if you mean it.”

You roll your eyes and depart from him for a moment to go to your bag and pulling out a ring you already own before handing it to him, “Ask properly.”

He laughs as he looks at the ring in his hand before kneeling down, “Would you really do it? Marry me?”

You put out your left hand for him to glide the ring on, “We’ll have to see, but for now, if you’re always going to be this sweet to me, then yes. I’ll be your wife, Mr. Bell.”

He stands, holding your hand and bring it up to his lips, “Thank you, Mrs. Bell.”

“What for?” You smile as you put your left hand against his cheek.

“For seeing something in me, making me see the world differently.”

“Micah?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me?” You look at his crystal blue eyes, seeing something you’ve never seen before.

He smirks and pulls you closer by your waist, leaning closer to your face, “Okay,” He whispers before putting his lips on your own. His plump lips aren’t as rough as you expect but they aren’t pillow soft either, still they are perfect. You bring yourself as close as possible with your arms around his neck, the hand with your ring plays with the hairs at the base of his neck, pulling a moan from him. You have to pull away to laugh, “Arthur and John’re going to kill me,” Micah grins at your amusement, moving his lips to your neck to bite and suck, “And if- oh, god- if you leave a mark, I’m going to kill you.”

He works at the spot for a few moments before looking at it with a shit-eating smile, “Guess we’ll be buried next to each other then, Mrs. Bell.”

You shake your head and go to the mirror, your ‘husband’ following behind to wrap his arms around your waist again, “Damn you, Micah,” You run your hand over the darkening bruise on your neck, “Now the boys really are going to kill me.”

“Want me to kiss it and make it better?”

“I want you to stop being so smug,” You lean back against him, “And let’s go to bed.”

“But, wifey, I thought we were going to make love. Don’t you want to try for a little Bell?”

“I hate you,” You stare at him in the mirror, “I hate you for making that sound appealing. We literally just meet for the first time today, stop trying to make a whole family with me.”

“But you make it so amusing,” He kisses your neck again, once more pulling a whimper from you, “Besides, you’re my wife now. We need to get started.”

“Micah, no.”

“Micah, yes,” He starts pulling you backwards towards the bed as you giggle and playfully fight to escape his arms when you fall into his lap as he sits on the edge.

“Seriously, let’s sleep,” You groan as he continues to place love marks on your now exposed shoulder, “I swear Micah, I’m going to divorce you.”

“But we just got married, doll.”

“Exactly, no babies yet,” You laugh, “We need to enjoy ourselves before that. And right now, I’d enjoy to sleep.”

“Okay, okay,” He picks you up swiftly in his arms before laying you in bed, quickly changing and moving to the opposite side to lay next to you.

You lean over to kiss him, “Good night, Mr. Bell.”

He moans as you pull the hair at his neck again, “It won’t be if you keep that up, Mrs. Bell.”

“Go to sleep,” You laugh as you move to lay on his chest, “Go to sleep.”

He wraps his arm around your waist and puts his other hand on your left one laying on his chest, running his finger over the ring, “I will, sweet dreams, my wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my rdr blog is missmollyoshea :)

**Author's Note:**

> Send more prompts to my rdr2 blog: missmollyoshea


End file.
